Dream A Little Dream
by BaconConsumer2
Summary: Three months after Edward leaves Forks, Bella reflects on a few things and makes a change. Song-Fic Dream A Little Dream of Me by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.


**Hey There! Thank you for taking an interest in my little one-shot. It's my first fanfiction piece, so I'd love any feedback you're willing to give! Well, that's enough for now, so without further delay, please enjoy!**

**Dream A Little Dream**

Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you

Birds singin' in the sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

I could hear Ella Fitzgerald's smooth tones drifting through the radio speakers as I stared out window into the forest as it whizzed by, thoughts floating around my head. Normally I would be in class right now, but currently I'm on my way home from the hospital. I had been rushing around getting ready for school this morning when I tripped coming down the stairs and fell down the last couple of steps, breaking my wrist. Of course, because the universe hates me, I couldn't drive myself, so I had to call Charlie at the station to come home and take me to the ER.

It's been three months since Edward Cullen left Forks, taking along his family and my heart with him. It seems strange, that even after all this time the reality that he's gone still manages to surprise me every single morning. However, it never lasts long, as the gaping hole in my chest never fails to bring me back to reality. The ride is awkward, and although I can tell Charlie is trying to make small talk, which for him is a pretty big deal, I can't bring myself to comment on the fact that it's colder today then it was yesterday. I don't talk very much anymore... Not that I did very much in the first place, but I'd been thinking a lot lately.

About Edward, as usual of course, but specifically about time. It's an interesting thing, time. Completely out of anyone's control, neither friend nor enemy, constantly moving and changing people's perceptions and emotions. Take this song, for instance. The first time I remember hearing this song is when I was around ten years old, Renee had been on a 'Classics' kick, listening to artists like Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Ella Fitzgerald. It was one of her better phases in my opinion, much better then her eighties phase, on account that whenever she went into one of these types of phases she would copy everything about it. Everything. Including clothing and hairstyles.

At the time I thought this song was so sweet, that she was asking her lover to think of her while he was away. I would beg Renee to play it over and over again, until one time she asked me why I liked it so much. With some confusion I explained my reasoning, and then, with a sad smile she played it again. She would never tell me why it made her sad, but I think it was her way of protecting me, and letting me believe the best. It had never occurred to me that the man she was singing to had left her forever, that she was begging him to return, or at least remember her, even if it was just in his dreams.

Say nighty-night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

But now, years later, I could finally see what the song really been about. That he had left her... And she still loved him, which was glaringly obvious. It was frighteningly close to my own life. Sure, her man probably was actually a man, not an immortal vampire, be the heart of the matter is the same. Edward ripped out my heart and left me alone in a forest with no hope of closure, while my heart yearns for him to come back and say it was somehow all a lie...

Stars fade but I linger on, dear -

Still craving your kiss.

I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,

Just saying this..

I knew it wasn't. He had said so himself, that I wasn't good for him, that he could easily distract himself, not to mention that the idea of a immortal vampire and a human eighteen year old was ridiculous. The crazy thing is, despite all I've gone through these past months; the nightmares, the pain, the confusion and loneliness... I still want him to be happy. Love's like that... Completely illogical and stupidly irrational.

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me

I leaned over and switched off the radio, startling Charlie. He glanced over at me, "You alright Kiddo?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern, as they usually were nowadays. I looked at him. Really looked for the first time in weeks, and almost broke into tears at what I saw. I saw a man who had dark circles and bags under his eyes, exhausted from all the nights he stayed awake with me during my nightmares. I saw gray hair, not from old age but from stress brought on by my own disturbing behavior. I saw all this and more, all of it my fault. "I'm good Charlie, never better.". He looked uncertain, "Sure, sure...". After all this time I had been clinging to the past; a past that was out of gone, and never coming back. It was time for a change. "Hey Charlie?", he glanced over at me, "Yeah Bells?", I hesitated, then spoke. "How do you feel about lasagna for dinner?". Charlie looked surprised, but cautiously pleased. "Uh, yeah, that sounds great Bells... But - you sure?" I looked back out the window and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm sure". It was time move on.


End file.
